Wicked Game
by IanHardingFanUK
Summary: My first FanFiction. Please read and I hope you like! More of it explained inside!


**Wicked Game**

**Lauren and Joey FanFic**

Hi, I've never wrote a FanFic before, but thought I would give it ago since I've got 3 months off of Uni for summer. I'm kind of writing the story from tonight's episode, I'm following the same basis but have rewritten what they did so that I have a starting point otherwise I will confuse myself and then just going to see where the story goes from there. I can't promise you I am any good, but I thought I would give it ago. Follow me on twitter if you want IanHardingFanUK. I'm obsessed with Pretty Little Liars so if you love Jouren, you will love Ezria, so go give it a watch and we can fangirl together. Ok, so here's the story! Be kind please!

What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way.

What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you.

What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way.

What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you and,

I want to fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart).

No, I want to fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart)

with you.

Wicked Game – Gemma Hayes.

All I wanted was to see Joey. Why couldn't Abi understand that. Not just Abi, but my mum and dad. How am I supposed to 'recover' with so many things left unsolved? As I headed out of number 5, my first plan of action was to head to the Caf. Surely, he would be there, getting closer to that snake Lucy. I don't understand how one person can go from being your best friend to your worst enemy. I barge into the Caf trying to look for Joey, when I spot Lucy.

"Where is he Lucy?" I ask.

"Who Lauren? Joey? Why should it matter where he is? You and him are long over. Look at you, your ill just go home. Get some rest, whatever. I can see why he doesn't want you. You ain't my problem" Replied Lucy.

"Who do you think you are? You used to be my best friend. And now you are just playing a wicked game Lucy. I know you spiked my drink. So don't talk to me about not being your problem. You started this." I yell.

"I don't know what you are talking about Lauren" Lucy states smugly.

Before I have a chance to lunge at her and wipe that smug look off her face, in walks Carol.

"Lauren, come with me. Please you are ill, you need to go home. You need help" states Carol.

"Oh look who it is Auntie Carol. I don't want to hear about Billie. You think that will help me? Well it won't. I can't be helped because I don't need it. All I want is a drink. What's the harm in that?" I scream as I run off to the Vic. As I run to the Vic I realise the pain in stomach growing, I ignore it as I throw the doors open. Spotting Joey I slide past him and head for the bar.

"I will have a double vodka and lemonade Kirsty" I tell her.

"No Lauren. Just a lemonade eh? Then we can ring your dad. Sound a plan?" asks Kirsty.

"I don't need my dad, I don't need you. Now get me what I ordered. I can pay you." I state.

Just then I notice Joey coming over, clearly hearing everything as the rest of the locals stop their chatter and stare.

"Can I help everyone? Stop staring, anyone ever tell you it's rude?" I scream. Clearly people don't know manners anymore.

"Calm down Lauren. Let's get you home, so you can rest." He says.

"Oh look who it is! Joey Branning. My cousin. Who are you to tell me to calm down? And why do you want me to go home? Embarrassing you am I?" I ask.

"C'mon Lo. Come with me, I care about you!" He replies.

"You care about me? Ha. That's the biggest joke I've heard. You don't care about me. In fact I think all I am to you is a drunk who messed up your life. Now run along to your little girlfriend and play your wicked games". I laugh sarcastically.

"I do care Lauren. I just can't help you. I aint what you need." He whispers.

"Why does everyone use this word 'help'. I don't need it thank you very much. Yes I am ill, but I will get better. Think of it as a cold. Now… Where is my drink?" I question as I storm round the bar. If nobody is gonna poor me a drink, might as well do it myself. Bad service I say.

"Lauren. No" I hear my mum call. Clearly Abi's rang mum.

Before I get a chance to respond I feel a pair of arms grab me, realising their Joeys. I attempt to fight them, trying to get a glass to start to pour myself a drink. This aint none of his business. Kicking and screaming I keep fighting, watching the glass become further away as Joey carries me towards mum.

"Oh darling. My baby" cries Tanya hugging her trying to calm Lauren down. "Let's go home." She whispers.

"I don't know why everyone wants me to go home. We don't live in a home, it's not homely. It's full of bad memories. You and dad arguing, lying to me and abs. Poor Oscar, doesn't know what hes let you in for. Might let him into a secret and to get out quick" I sneer at my mum as I try to escape her grip and run away. And bang straight into Joey. Great, get me out of the place, if the Vic wont serve me, I'm sure other pubs will.

"Move Joey." I scream.

"No, now you need to apologise to your mum. Even if she has done wrong you aint got no right talking to her like that. Next we need to get you home. You need help. I don't care if you don't think you need it, but we can all see it." He states.

"Who do you think you are? You made it clear I aint anything to you so I don't think I should listen to anything you say". I question. Trying to get a way before he grabs me and drags me out the Vic, with my mum following shortly. Just then dad shows up, clearly Kirsty phoned him. I will show her what you get for grassing up on me. She thinks I don't know but I do. She thinks she's good at hiding secrets. Living with my dad and Kirsty proved to be interesting.

"Take it your little wifey called you eh dad? Doing your bidding for ya, checking on ya kid? Wanna know something. Kirsty aint pregnant. Shes being lying to ya. Think I'm the bad one. Least I haven't lied to you. That's why I don't want to get old. Be like you and mum arguing and lying, now kirsty. Look at you all. I aint got a hope, wish I was dead." I scream as I sink to the floor. My mum, dad and Joey in the square noticing. Abi running out of number 5 and Kirsty heading over from the Vic. laurens speech)

"You don't mean that, Lauren." Whispers Tanya.

Just then Kirsty comes up. "Max, don't listen to her. I had a miscarriage. I just didn't know what to do. I couldn't break your heart. Not when you've got this to deal with!" pleads Kirsty.

"Right now Kirsty, your problems aint anything compared to ours." Yells Tanya.

"Yet another lie, you guys never learn. Great role models". At first I yell this at Kirsty, before aiming at mum and dad. I continue to break down on the floor in the middle of the square.

"C'mon Lauren let's get you home." Says Joey. Leading me towards number 5, with Mum and Abi shortly behind.

In the square Max confronts Kirsty.

"Im sorry, Max". Kirsty pleads.

"We're over. You lied. That's it." Max replied.

"Oh you think you are so great. Max the Great. Well you are just as bad as me. That girl needs help and you all need to open your eyes to it."

Max gives Kirsty one last look before heading over to number 5 and joining the others and seeing what comes next.

Ok, so I know it's similar to tonight's episode, but like I said I needed a starting point. And this was it. I also needed to get Joey into the same house as the rest. I love Joey and Lauren together and get a lot of feels for them. Don't worry its going to be a good story. But, they wont get back together straight away. It's not that easy a lot needs to be done before that. I hope you like it.

Emma xxxx ( IanHardingFanUK)


End file.
